


Perihal Bintang

by yucc



Series: satu irama [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stargazing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Akashi dan Takao di bawah langit malam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaptenpelangi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaptenpelangi/gifts).



> [kuroko no basuke, kazusei, bintang] untuk kuga antares.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

"Hei, Sei-chan. Kautahu, bintang-bintang yang sedang kita lihat sekarang mungkin sudah lama mati di luar angkasa sana."

"Tahu. Aku pernah belajar fisika, Kazu," kata Akashi. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan yang tengah melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Duduk di antara paha Takao terasa nyaman.

"Ah, Sei-chan tidak seru!" keluh Takao. Akashi terkekeh pelan mendengar nada suara pacarnya.

"Sudah sedari awal, Kazu. Lalu kenapa masih mau bersamaku?" Akashi hanya main-main saat bertanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu berniat menggoda Takao seperti biasanya. Namun, tampaknya Takao menganggap pertanyaan Akashi barusan harus dijawab secara serius.

"Karena," Takao mengambil jeda sejenak, "cintaku padamu mengalahkan ketidakseruanmu itu, Sei-chan."

Tawa Akashi pecah seketika. Takao menyusulnya tak lama kemudian.

"Sudah. Kembali pandangi bintangnya, Kazu."

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
